


Dream X Onceler.

by KarsonDoesThings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), onceler - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarsonDoesThings/pseuds/KarsonDoesThings
Summary: MY FRIENDS WANTED ME TO DO THIS
Relationships: dream - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Dream X Onceler.

The dream team and the onesler where having game night!  
Dream and the onceler where chosen and they went into the closet  
"So Dream~ What shall we do~". said the onceler.....  
"i-i dont know daddy oncey what shall we do?". The onceler then pinned dream to the wall and kissed him and then started stripping off both of there clothes and undergarments "Oh please daddy ruin me like one of your french thneeds". The onceler then took his hoker monker tonker shlong and slipped it inside dream easily as shreck had been with dream regularly dream moaned and moaned until it was a mess the others opened the closet to find.........nothing...................the oneler and dream enderpearled away


End file.
